1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a removable hard disk drive bay, especially to a hard disk drive bay that has a door assembly, which does not occupy any room of a casing when opened, and a simplified extracting assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art(s)
Compared with a flash memory or an optical disc, a hard disk drive (HDD) has larger storage capacity and higher durability and reliability, and therefore has been a dominant data storage device in general-purpose computers in recent years. For the convenience of drawing the HDD from a computer case, the HDD is stored in a removable HDD bay and is mounted in the computer case along with the removable HDD bay.
With reference to FIG. 9, a conventional removable HDD bay comprises a casing 71, a frame 72 and a door 73. The casing 71 has an open end. The frame 72 is mounted around the open end of the casing 71 and has an opening 721 formed through the frame 72 and communicating with the open end of the casing 72. An HDD is mounted through the through hole 721 of the frame 72 and is stored in the casing 71. The door 73 is disposed in the opening 721 of the frame 72, is pivotally mounted on the frame 72 and selectively hooks to the frame 72 to close the opening 721 of the frame 72 and to prevent the HDD from dropping out of the conventional removable HDD bay.
However, since the door 73 has a thickness, is pivotally disposed in the opening 721 of the frame 72 and occupies a room in the opening 721 of the frame 72 when the door 73 is opened, widths of the opening 721 and the frame 72 are larger than the open end of the casing 71. Thus, when the door 73 is opened, a remaining width of the opening 721 is sufficient for the HDD to go through the opening 721 of the frame 72.
Furthermore, an extracting mechanism with multiple extracting elements is further mounted on the casing 71 and is connected to the door 73. When the door 73 is opened, the door 73 also drives the extracting elements to push the HDD out of the conventional removable HDD bay. However, the extracting mechanism of the conventional removable HDD bay is disposed on and along a sidewall of the casing 71 and also occupies a room in the casing 71.
Therefore, the conventional removable HDD bay occupies a far larger room in the computer case than a volume of the HDD. Therefore, the conventional removable HDD bay is bulky and is not suitable for a small-sized computer case.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a removable hard disk drive bay to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.